


In The Woods at Night

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forests, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod





	In The Woods at Night

  
Naked in the moonlight   
Climbing organic spires  
Hiding near and close   
And pale as a corpse  
Light as a match bug

Howling at the moon  
Running down the stream  
Sleeping in the leaves  
Sleeping with the beast  
It calls a thousand names

Feasting on the dark and deprived  
Waiting for the day when the dead rise  
Back from the days when the cities razed  
Far up into the sky razed up so high  
 **They will rise**


End file.
